Because I Hate You
by lovethispain
Summary: It's been five months. Five months since she broke his heart, five months of pretending that it's okay that she wanted to be just friends. Five months of misery, two of which he tried drowning his sorrows in a girl who looks nothing like her.
1. Chapter 1

So I suck at updating, and writing in general however this idea came to me. I don't promise to be quick with updates but all you need to know is they aren't together after the arc in this story.

Disclaimer: I own like 20+ pairs of sunglasses but I don't own iCarly.

**Because I Hate You.**

(prologue).

It's been five months. Five months since she broke his heart, five months of pretending that it's okay that she wanted to be just friends. Five months of misery, two of which he tried drowning his sorrows in a girl who looks nothing like her. Five months of awkward silences that she tries to fill with saying she's hungry or going off on a tangent about her mom's latest boyfriend. She doesn't look him in the eyes like she use to and she has decided that her phone with all it's many games is the best thing to ever be invented, or at least he thinks she has because she's always on it. Anything to avoid quiet time. She doesn't avoid him though he sometimes wishes she would. She punches a little harder than she use to and her verbal assaults seem to have gotten more biting but she does her best to act like the two weeks of "insanity" as she so eloquently refers to their time together, didn't happen.

He lets her, he doesn't push the matter because her tone of voice when she told him she wasn't in love with him, was enough to keep him from doing anything except walking out the Shay's front door and back to his apartment where he proceeded to stay until she showed her face three days later. They had the real talk then, said they would just go back to how it was before. She punched him in the arm for good measure and threw in some new nicknames for fun. He goes with it. It's what she wants and he hasn't had to hang out with her away from Carly since that talk which he is grateful for because sometimes he finds himself wanting to shove her up against a wall and kiss her breathless, the thought usually comes after she has inflicted some form of physical pain on him or has taken another crack at his manhood. He just wants to shut her up and he knows from a lot of experience that kissing her is the quickest way to do so.

That's why when Mr Howard announces that she will be his partner for the project worth a third of his grade his face pales and he keeps his head forward. He can literally feel his stomach churn and he forces himself to breathe. He takes a deep breath and does his best not to look for her at the back of the class as the teacher reads off the rest of the pairings. He listens to find out who Carly is paired with and sighs a sigh of relief when it's Gibby. Surely Gibby will trade with him. He takes another breath and turns his head towards the back of the class to try and get Gibby's attention. Instead he sees Sam staring at him, she looks like she is on the verge of tears. He shakes his head a little and rolls his eyes because Sam Puckett doesn't cry. He feels the anger rise up in him at the thought of her actually crying over the fact that she has to be his partner and suddenly he doesn't want to switch with Gibby. He wants her to suffer. She can suffer a little. She can't even really be his friend anymore! She can't handle the idea of having to work with him and he wants nothing more than to make her do just that.

Mr Howard passes out a paper with the requirements for the project on it and he groans inwardly when he sees just how much work it really is. He lets the idea to switch with Gibby enter his head again because he knows Sam won't do any of the project and Carly would pull her weight. He chances a glance back at his two best friends again and sees Sam trying and failing to make Carly do something, probably make her switch partners, because Carly is shaking her head no and the anger comes back full force. Sam will be his partner, whether she wants to be or not.

He wishes for the bell to ring but the clock on the wall informs him he still has 13 minutes left in this class. He zones out thinking about the amount of time him and Sam will have to spend together and how much she'll hate it. He doesn't notice when she sits down beside him or the fact that everyone is up and moving to their partners. His eyes are are unfocused and he's staring at a spot on the wall dazed. She flicks him on the ear and he's broken out of his trance. He glares at her and she glares back.

"I'm not doing anything for this, I hope you know that." She states with an irritated tone and his eyes drift to her lips before moving up to her eyes. She allows the eye contact for all of a split second before she stares off in the distance. He shakes his head at her.

"Yeah you are." His tone is defiant. He pulls out a pen and starts writing his name and hers on the project paper. Dividing the work equally making sure that he has the harder part of the project out of force of habit more than anything else. She pulls a sharpie out of her backpack and begins writing on his arm as he's writing. He stops writing and grabs the marker out of her hand before she can object. She smirks and pulls out a red marker instead and he raises his eyebrows at her before rolling his eyes. She gives him a smug smile when she's done and his arm now reads in big bright red letters, "I'M A DUMBASS!" with five exclamation points.

"Can you please take this seriously for two seconds?" He all but growls at her.

"I told you, I'm. not. doing. anything." She pauses between each word for effect, sighs and changes her position so that her legs are now on the desk.

"You would have had to work if you were someone else's partner, you're gonna help me."

"But I'm not someone else's partner, I'm yours, and you're Freddork and you're gonna do the whole thing by yourself." She smirks at him.

"Why did you try and get out of working with me if you think you have it so easy being my partner?" He doesn't know why he asks, but he counts it as a victory when her smug smile falters. A look of panic crosses her features but it's replaced by a look of boredom soon after and he's back to wanting to shut her up even though she hasn't said anything to warrant such an action. She's quiet for what seems like forever but is probably a whole 20 seconds.

"Because I hate you." It's quiet and it take him a second to register what she's said. It's the first time that sentence has been uttered since 5 months ago and it all but knocks the breath out of him. She smiles at him and takes the paper from his grasp and begins marking out her name and writing his next to every single part of the project and he can't move, he can only stare at the girl in front of him. When she's done she places it back in front of him and then begins writing on his arm again. She adds a carrot sign and a BIG between the words a and dumbass. He can't help but be proud that she put the carrot sign. All he can do is watch. He knows he needs to say something, anything, but those four words have rendered him speechless,

"So I assume we will be working on this thing at your place?" She says as she continues to draw on his arm, this time adding a smiley face looking cartoonish creature of some sort.

"Uhhh." He hesitates because the last time she was at his "place" was 5 months ago and he's not entirely sure he wants her there.

"Uhhh…" She drops her voice a few octaves and mimics him, all the while drawing on his arm, this time pushing his sleeve up so she can doodle on his bicep. She smiles at him again and his insides turn to mush and when did he become so completely powerless to that stupid smile?

"Yeah, sure, I mean.." He stutters over his words and she stops drawing. She looks up at him and makes real eye contact with him and his insides flutter.

"We can work on it in the library or something." She shrugs and drops her eyes back to her masterpiece she's creating on his arm. He can't help feel disappointed that she didn't push the matter more.

"No, it's cool, my apartment's fine." He hears the words come out of his mouth before he has registered what he's just said and she tilts her head so that her hair falls in her face but he can hear the smile in her voice when she says "Cool."

"So you think you can put up with me for two weeks?" He tries to sound sure of himself but his voice comes out hesitant.

The bell rings then and she is brushing her fingers down his arm as she replaces his sleeve and he tries not to notice how his skin tingles. She puts the cap back on her marker and places it in her backpack.

She shrugs as she stands. "Pshh what's two weeks? I think I can handle two weeks Freddie." He can't help the look of shock that crosses his face that she called him by his real name and she's bounding off, linking arms with Carly before he can process what's just happened. He grabs his backpack and puts it on one arm, and checks the other to see what's all over his other. He pushes up his sleeve and can't help the laugh that escapes him when he sees that she's written almost all of his nicknames, various letters in capitals. He almost drops his backpack when he sees that the capital letters equal the word MINE.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This is my first actual real attempt at a multi chapter fic. I suck at characterization but I like the idea so I shall continue to write it. :P This will probably only be like 5 chapters all together, maybe less than that.

Disclaimer: I own over 30 polos but I do not own iCarly.

**Because I Hate You.**

(chapter 1).

Carly watches from the kitchen as her friends enter her apartment. Sam and Freddie on opposite sides of Gibby, and she has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at them. The drop their backpacks on the ground by the door and Sam comes towards the kitchen, Freddie throws himself on a chair and Gibby sprawls out of the couch which she is sure is going to cause a brawl between him an Sam after she's been fed.

"Sup Carls?" Sam smiles a goofy smile at her rocking back on her heels with her hands behind her back looking very much like an expectant child.

"I'm not making you a snack, you practically live here." Carly shoots out and can't help but laugh at the childlike frown that forms on her best friends face. Sam sticks out her bottom lip and blinks her eyes quickly in an attempt to make her change her mind.

"That only works on Freddie." She doesn't think about the words before they leave her mouth and her thoughts are interrupted by Freddie.

"What only works on Freddie?" He asks grabbing a grape from the bowl that is in front of her.

"Nothing." Carly tries to cover her mistake and looks to Sam for help but she sees Sam's lower half while the other is buried in the refrigerator looking for something that won't take a lot of effort to make. More like she's just trying to avoid the conversation all together. Carly shakes her head and snaps in front of her friends face when he gets entranced by Sam's ass hanging out of the refrigerator. His eyes jump to Carly's and she gives him a knowing smile.

"Stop it Carly." It's said just above a whisper but his tone is threatening. Well as threatening of a tone as Freddie Benson can muster when speaking to his best friend who also happens to be a very big girly girl. She laughs at him and her other friend appears by her side with what appears to be a chicken leg, where she found it Carly's not sure.

"So GIbby and me are gonna go work on our project up in the studio, I'd prefer it if you stayed down here or went elsewhere because I have a feeling there will be a lot of arguing and I need a good grade on this and I won't be able to focus with your constant bickering, so as much as I love you both, I need you to stay away when I'm working on my project."

Sam says nothing, just stares at the ground while playing with the string on her jeans. Freddie looks over at her and she pretends not to notice.

"Alright now that that's clear." She looks between her two friends one last time walks away. She wakes Gibby up and he groans but gets up, grabs his backpack and walks up the stairs. Before Carly is out of sight she yells "Please don't kill each other."

Sam and Freddie stand awkwardly in the Shay's kitchen not saying anything and Sam can't help think about the last time they stood like this. She really was crazy. What was crazier than that whole entire mental institution is that five months later she was still just as insane as she was then.

Freddie breaks the awkwardness by walking towards the living room. He sits on the Shay's couch and turns on the television. Sam just watches him with an unreadable look on her face. After flipping through about 25 channels Freddie turns to look at her and she surprisingly doesn't look away, and before he knows it she is walking towards him with her eyes locked on his. She shakes her head and walks past him towards the door where her backpack is leaning against.

He shakes his head and counts to ten because he gets it now that she is playing some kind of game. It makes him want to punch her in the face and he has never wanted to hit a girl so bad in his life. He turns up the tv and tries to block her out. She sits down on the couch next to him her backpack in her hand and she's pulling out the paper with the rules for their project.

"I figure we can do a powerpoint presentation for this part." She leans towards him, paper in hand showing him what she's talking about. "We can get some music from the era to go with it, and see what we can scrounge up as far as some kind of video." He stares down at the paper, and then back at her.

She smiles at him, not a teethy grin, just a small closed mouth smile and he wishes for something to come along and swallow him into a black hole or some space continuum machine to take him to a different time where he doesn't have to spend two weeks with these games that she has decided to torture him with. He shrugs his shoulders at her and drops his eyes back to the paper, "Don't you think that's a little unoriginal, I want a good grade Sam, not a mediocre grade, and a powerpoint presentation just scream mediocrity." He doesn't see her face fall or the way her eyes shift downward.

"I can do better than that." He says, as he gets his own backpack.

She sighs and pulls out a note pad from her bag and starts doodling on the paper. He pulls out the same paper she had and his own notepad. It's eerily quiet and he looks over to see what she's drawing. He can't help be disappointed when he sees that is't just a bear of some kind and has nothing to do with him. He wants to ask her about his arm from three days ago but decides it's just part of her game and feeding into her game can't end well for him.

"So I shoot down your idea and now you're not gonna help?" He wants to piss her off.

He wants her to get mad at him, because he's mad at her for trying to play with his feelings. Stupid feelings that were suppose to go away. Feelings that plagued his mind every minute of every day. He had told her he was in love with her and she had told him he was stupid. She had told him he didn't love her, couldn't be in love with her. She told him he was crazy, and he had kissed and tried to convince her that he truly did. Than she had laughed in his face and told him that was all well and good but she wasn't in love with him. She liked kissing him and that's all it was. He didn't really believe the words that were coming out of her mouth at the time but it hurt none the less to have his feelings for her be smashed like they were nothing. She had told him that he didn't know what love was, because she was pretty sure he thought he was in love with Carly for most of his life and they had only been "hanging out" for a few weeks so for as smart as he was, he was really dumb. And he didn't know what he was talking about and then reiterated in no uncertain terms that she was not nor would she ever be in love with a nub like him. He wanted to punch something then and had walked away instead.

She doesn't say anything, she just keeps drawing on her notepad. Trying to block out his stare, she continues to draw her family of bears from Boogie Bear two. She wants nothing more than to punch him in the face. She was trying to help. She was trying to do her part and he had laughed at her like it was the stupidest idea in the world. What he didn't know was that she had already found the music that could be used and that she bought a flash drive for this project. He didn't see that she was really attempting to help with the project. Three days ago when she had found out that he was her partner she tried to get out of it. All but promised Carly her firstborn and she didn't budge. Gibby wanted to work with Carly because apparently the last project they did he got an A on, so there was no convincing Gibby either. She wanted to cry at the thought of having to spend so much time with that stupid nub.

The stupid nub who had given up, the stupid nub who had started dating Ellie Winters three weeks after he had claimed to be in love with her. She thought he knew her better than that and when she realized he didn't, that was the worst feeling in the world. Three days after the stupid argument about him not knowing what love was she had gone to him. She was going to tell him how she felt. She expected to find him a broken mess, because really, if you love someone, it breaks your heart when they don't love you back. She would know. But after all that she found him zoned out playing his zbox live with others. She had tentatively said "Hi" and he had acted like her presence didn't bother him in the slightest. When she had told him that Carly was worried about him, he turned off his game and turned her. He had told her that Carly didn't have anything to worry about, he was just really into this new game. He acted like their two weeks together hadn't happened and seemed irritated that she was there. So instead of pouring her heart out she had told him that they could do this, they could just act like it never happened and he had agreed wholeheartedly without question. She left soon after making sure to punch him in the arm when she really wanted to punch him in the face. She had gone home and spent the next few days avoiding him claiming her mom was being clingy.

"Sam." Her thoughts are interrupted by his voice.

She looks at him then and he huffs out, "Sorry to interrupt whatever horror movies going on up there", he motions to her head and cracks a small smile at his little joke. "But we should probably go to my apartment now." Her pulse starts racing at these words and she just nods her head for fear her voice will give her away.

She puts the notepad in her backpack and gathers the rest of her things. They stand outside his apartment door as he unlocks it and her mind flashes back to the last time she watched him unlock his apartment door.

…

_He had barely shut the door behind him when she had attacked him in a kiss, knocking his back towards the door and he chuckled at her eagerness. She instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck and he had dragged her towards the couch trying not to break the kiss but failing miserably. He had tripped over the coffee table causing her to knock off one of the porcelain trinkets that usually sat there. When he was sure it hadn't shattered he had found her lips again this time sitting on the couch beside her as he did so. The kissing resumed and her lips trailed down his neck and his head fell back in it's own accord. She was kissing and sucking underneath his earlobe when someone knocked on the door. She groaned and he had laughed at her as he released his hold and made his way to the door to see that it was Gibby. He had made some claim about leaving something there a few days before and asked what Sam and him were doing when it was obvious to the world if you just glanced at their hair, disheveled appearance, and red cheeks. She had turned on the tv and Gibby had stayed and watched with them, sitting in between the two both irritated until his mom had come home and they were glad there was a Gibby in between them, both explained later that same night on the fire escape. _

…

She didn't realize the door was open now, or that it had been for a while until Freddie reappeared in front of the couch in a different shirt, a t-shirt, "You coming?" He asked as he opened his laptop while sitting on the couch.

"Uhh yeah just zoned out there. Ya know thinking about ham and all." She wanted to kick herself because she stuttered it out.

He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a funny look.

"We actually have some in the fridge, I told my mom you would be here some and -"

"You told your mom I would be here? Freddie your mom hates me."

"Not anymore." A sad look crossed his face before he added, "There's really some in the fridge, she bought it for you."

Sam looked at him and he looked at her in the same stare. There was a forty second staring contest before he broke away from her gaze and back to his laptop. "I'm not making you a snack, you can make it yourself, you know where everything is." His tone was sharper than he intended for it to be and she just nodded before dropping her backpack on his couch and going towards the Benson's refrigerator.


End file.
